The Boy Who Waited
by ComicKid99
Summary: "Some people live too long." The Doctor and Amy talk about what happened to Rory while he guarded the Pandorica, and eventually all is revealed. 1 OF 4 CHAPTERS UPLOADED, MORE COMING SOON! Enjoy!


**The Boy Who Waited**

**The first of four chapters- enjoy! R&R!**

**CHAPTER 1: LIVING TOO LONG**

For most normal human beings, it was late at night. For the Doctor, however, it was time for him to be with his one true love; his TARDIS, the greatest machine in the Universe. A time machine that is old and new at the same time, borrowed from the Time Lords (the Doctor was always going to give it back) and the bluest blue ever! The most magnificent spaceship anyone could ever see. From the dim lights to the complicated controls on the console, everywhere inside was a truly majestic sight. Buttons and switches flashed and flicked rapidly as the Doctor gently stroked his lifelong partner in crime.

"Calm down a bit dear; you'll wake the Ponds!" he said.

"Too late."

The Doctor, startled, turned away from the console to see Amy walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. The Doctor was worried. Amy always slept through the night; like a log!

"Can't sleep, Pond?"

"Nope. Rory's still out, I'm kinda jealous..."

She continued to walk down the stairs and positioned herself comfortably on the puffy chair next to the console. She leaned back and stretched her arms.

"The weird thing is... I'm _really_ tired. I just can't sleep!"

"Maybe it's due to the Artron particles I released by accident last Sundays- you see, I said NEVER land on Sundays and look what happens! They might have interfered with your enzymes. It always affects humans."

"Why not Rory?" Amy asked.

Amy's question threw the Doctor. He hadn't thought about Rory. He looked her in the eyes and squeezed himself next to her on the seat.

"Maybe he fought off the particles."

"How can he do that? Does my husband have _special powers_?" Amy joked.

Her smirk left her like a leaf falling from a tree when she noticed the Doctor's blank and serious expression.

"...Doctor?"

"The thing is Pond...Rory is...different."

"How?"

With a tweak of his bow tie, the Doctor stood up again and began to pace around the TARDIS.

"He waited. For you. For two thousand years. He didn't sleep. Not. A. Wink."

Amy copied the Doctor's serious face. She was, unusually, slightly worried.

"...Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, no! It's just that the memories he had when he was plastic transferred into his human form after the reboot of the Universe. Sometimes they fade, but sometimes they come back. Sometimes you can catch him, staring into space. Sometimes literally!"

The Doctor gave a little chuckle, but Amy remained still and silent. He cautiously decided to continue his clever explanation.

"Rory Williams waited two thousand years to see you again. He lived through wars and pain and terror. Imagine all those things he must have seen! All that horror is enough to drive anyone mad. Believe me, I know. I've seen it."

He took off his tweed jacket and threw it aside before kneeling down to face Amy. She looked into his eyes, almost in awe.

"You've seen it, haven't you? Surely, you must've seen it! Every now and then when you catch him looking adrift and he tells you he's fine. He's not. He's remembering. And he hates it. But there is NOTHING I can do to stop it. He'll always be haunted by those two thousand years. He lived too long, Pond. FAR too long. Some people want to live forever, but they don't realise it's a curse. Some people live more in ten years than others do in one hundred. Some people..."

The Doctor leaned close to Amy and rested his forehead against hers.

"...live too long. Rory is one of those people."

A tear ran down Amy's cheek.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She pushed his head away playfully and stood up, wiping her tear away with her dressing gown.

"No, it's fine. It's okay! I'm fine."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Rory. I do notice those things you talked about. I never thought much of it, but all that time he was just reassuring me. Inside he was hurting. He was remembering all those horrific things he must've seen. All because of me."

"To be fair Pond, he did kill you." The Doctor said jokingly.

"Shut up!" She laughed back with a gentle hit on his chest.

There was a short pause. Amy wiped another tear away and looked at her alien friend again.

"How can he take it?"

"It's not necessarily _how_, but _why_. And he can take it because of you."

"...Me?"

"Yes! Think about it; he waited all that time, lived through all those things, just because he wanted to see you again. He loves you more than anything in the Universe. Love even blows up Cybermen, apparently! You are all he lives for, and I'm sure you feel the same. Humans...you're so...human."

"Yes, we are!" Amy giggled again and hugged the Doctor, her best friend.

"...What do I do, Doctor? Do I talk to him about it?"

"Nothing can change it. It can't be fixed. Just keep on what you're doing. Just be there. Just be Amy. Make sure he doesn't regret all that waiting. Let him _really_ live his life."

Immediately Amy got up and rushed up the stairs.

"Just you try and stop me!"

The Doctor smiled and moved his focus back to the controls. Amy slowly crept back in the room.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Night, Pond! All my love to Rory..." the Doctor replied before kissing the air.

Amy, laughing off her embarrassment, walked back and started the long journey to her room.

"Live too long..." the Doctor whispered as he leant over the console.

Amy carefully opened the door to her bedroom but was interrupted by Rory, who was opening the door at the same time.

"Where did you go? I was just about to look for you!" He questioned.

All Rory's thoughts were thrown out the window when his loving wife threw her arms around him.

"I love you." She whispered.

Touched, Rory slid some of her hair back and smiled.

"Love you to." He replied.

Amy pressed her lips against his and felt more in love than ever before.

"Bed...now." She ordered.

Rory wasn't one to say no to his wife.

With a smile, Amy closed the door and stared lovingly at Rory as he got back into bed. He turned off the lamp.

Around the corner, the Doctor was watching the Pond's romantic moment. He felt very awkward for one reason...he knew them too well. And he knew _that _smile on Amy's face.

"Best get the earplugs." He said to himself before walking off.


End file.
